User talk:Brightsparrow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Eveningshine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 22:08, September 11, 2009 Hi!!! Nice to see you on here, Brighteh! [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 22:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Love the new avatar. [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 22:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) M-E-O-W You can edit this page, Brightsparrow, it's the file thing on Wikia... check out Eveningshine, Applesong, and Hearthclaw! I did way more... just for the heck of it. [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 22:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to WCWiki! Create an article for one of your RP characters! --Rainwhisker 13:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Well, You can do some... stuff... I can't explain, I just got on as well, I'm new. But I'm a bold kitten. [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 16:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :D I love your file things!!! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningshine :)']] 17:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Oh, you just do four tides, or these things, ~, in a row to sign. :D Hi Sorry to bother you, but... well [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] hi Hi brightsparrow love your page :) by Redclaw7 Yeah me to lol yeah i'v been doing alright....You. Really *sighs* why do we keep missing each other on there. Really oh sorry my computer froze :( Lol i have logged off to create another character. Redclaw7 kk back. I created Foxpelt7 go on mapleclan i'm there. Redclaw7 ... :D ...:D (pretty much what it says on the title) LOL, well, you sign by pressing the... writing button on the top of the "leaving a message" thing, with the bold, italic, and the Ab, the Earth, and the giant A. :P I suck at explaning... :) Wow, I sure do miss you guys a lot... :-| I feel missed out. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well Just put four of these ~ to sign! Like ~ ~ ~ ~ without the spaces. On that past message, I meant Central. :-| I wonder if Central misses me... nah. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to WCWiki! I am Hawkfire, the admin, and I will be glad to help you with anything. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 23:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Um All in all, just put four of these little fellas, ~, to sign. You know, they're on the far left side... pressing sift... :) I'm an idiot, aren't I? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:17, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Hm.. not good at explaining, but I will try my best. Okay, first, you find the signature you like like on a user page or talk page. Then go into edit mode for that page and scroll down to the siggy you like's code. Highlight it, then copy it. Then go to your preferences and paste it in the signature box. Then replace the colors with the colors you want and the user information (example. User:Brightsparrow) and then click the little checkbox under the siggy box, then hit Save your preferences. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 18:05, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Nice Userpage Hey, Dang you did a good job with your userpage, need to make mine better. [[User:Bronzestripe| '''Bronzestripe' ]]Bronzestripe 19:36, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. Let me know if you have any other questions. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:44, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Siggeh~ That's so cool!!! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Lawl, that's funny in a creepy way! Sure! Reddeh's back! [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 20:05, September 20, 2009 (UTC) LOL I mean on Mapleclan~ [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:09, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much for the siggeh *nuzzels her* --[[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 19:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Nice userpage! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:08, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Lol, randomness rules teh world! XD Only problem is, the side effects are very... um... unique. (*has memories about Ashfur and shudders*) Hey, also, can you go on MapleClan?--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 19:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Deerkit and Starkit I made articles about them! Can I do charcats? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:17, September 26, 2009 (UTC) DEERKIT She's AMAZING! You're really good now!!! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 19:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC)